


Santa Suit

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jokes jokes, santa suit, steve Rogers acting his age, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Peter covered his mouth, giggling softly. “Steve. You did not.”The older man grinned at him, adjusting his coat and pulling it tightly around him. “What? They needed someone to be Santa for the night. So here I am.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Bri’s December Event [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Kudos: 27





	Santa Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short but given the fact that I haven’t had much interaction with my spidershield posts lately, I didn’t have a lot of motivation for this one lol but I hope everyone enjoys 💙

Peter covered his mouth, giggling softly. “Steve. You did not.”

The older man grinned at him, adjusting his coat and pulling it tightly around him. “What? They needed someone to be Santa for the night. So here I am.”

“You look-“ he couldn’t help but laugh harder. “God, it’s really hitting me how much older you are,” he joked.

“Hey! You know that’s not it.” Steve laughed. “You know seventy of those years don’t count.”

Peter grinned at him, leaning up and kissing his cheek quickly. He hugged his boyfriend, unable to stop laughing. “Even still...pretty bad.”

“I’m doing it to make the kids happy. I won’t look like this for long, don’t worry, babydoll.”

The younger man snickered. “Uh huh. Still freaks me out.”

Steve got the rest of his costume ready and walked to the doors, glancing out quickly. “You think they’re ready for me?”

“Probably. Go get ‘em, Mr. Claus.” Peter covered his mouth, still laughing at the entire situation.

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Even when you’re dressed like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
